westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Treks/Log 2-7
Narrator: It is the 5th day out from Polisberg. The delvers are on what they hope are the remnants of a heavily overgrown road, somewhere in a forest near what they hope is Obsidian Lake. Narrator: When last they looked, the sky was free of clouds, but the trees are tall and have large, intertwined canopies, and visibility is very limited. Marik: ((Master bloody Navigator, I am.)) GM: Potentially, you're not in the middle of a forest, you're just closely hemmed in by trees and there's really plains all around if you can just get past the small line of trees. GM: Attempt to prove that theory have failed, though. Marik: Somehow I doubt that to be the case. Ghazeb: Ghazeb thinks the elf likes to get us lost. More fun for him. Beltarne: ((One would think climbing a tree would also disprove that theory.)) Marik: That said. I know where we were, I know what direction I want to be going, and one completely overgrown track is much like another completely overgrown track, so sticking with the plan appears to be the way of things. GM: It's also roughly 1pm. ** Wolfgang thinks we're not lost, we're in a forest! ** GM: Well, actually, you're at a prominent and marked fork in the track. GM: "Around noon, the road forks - there's a rotten and unreadable sign, with jagged boards pointing north, west, and southeast. They once had writing on them, but are nearly indistinguishable." GM: "The east one says something like "Mhain....ir" and the north one may read "C...D Hav..." " Shelley: See, obviously we're not lost. Marik: (("The Plan" being "get to that tower we saw from the other side of the lake." The GM hasn't been consistent about east and west, so I hope I can be excused for not remembering which side of the lake the tower's on, and which one we're on.)) Wolfgang: yah, not well marked GM: oops, and its noon, I didn't read my notes correctly. Thasos: ((it is on the south side, and we're on the north side. i think)) Shelley: We're on the easterly northerly side ish. Thasos: ((lots of ish in that, yeah)) GM: There's a map now, so you can shout when the GM gets confused. ** Thasos points southeast. ** Marik: Right. Marik: Southeast track. Beltarne: ((And we're off!)) Wolfgang: ((OK, if we're at the fork there, lets go SE)) Shelley: I like SE too. Wolfgang: "Lets go!" Shelley: There are monsters in the lake, I don't feel like being eaten by Nessie. Wolfgang: "Yes, the lake monsters would eat Clyde for sure" Beltarne: "Can't have that, now." GM: You guys totally should have built a raft. Beltarne: Like hell Shelley: Can you imagine putting Cat Boy on a raft? ** Wolfgang can imagine cat boy going for an unexpected swim ** Beltarne: Can you imagine building a raft big enough for Clyde that can take any kind of damage without falling to pieces? Ghazeb: Ghazeb would rather eat his own boots GM: The vague trail seems to be a bit less overgrown and more consistent to the southeast, and you have an easier time deciding which random turns are just deer paths and which ones are actually part of the road. GM: It was clearly laid out by following the trail of a blind mule. GM: Still, the forest is pretty dense and you're not making great time. Shelley: Better than no path at all AND we had to go this way anyways, I say. Beltarne: Agreed GM: By 2 pm, it is apparent that the southeast road is turning east. Continuing on this way would lead to the Circle Sea GM: And assuming you could swim past the pirates, you'd eventually get back to civilization. Wolfgang: ((turn south?)) ** Thasos points south through the trees. ** Shelley: I'm willing to break with it by this point, But good to know that there's an old path this way. Marik: We turn south, indeed. GM: Going off the road doesn't particularly slow you down. Marik: See above: "Trails are for city people". Marik: Because one can't expect them to know any better. Narrator: The trees slowly thin in front of the delvers, as they advance down a slope. Ahead of them, the terrain turns into a vine-choked riverbed heading east toward the Circle Sea. Narrator: To the west, the lake is visible. Narrator: South of the river is more forest. The trees are shorter and covered with vines, and although there is a treeless area south of the river, vines are apparent on the ground. Marik: "You know." Marik: "We might want to be kind of careful." Beltarne: "Of the vines?" GM: This looks like the swamp area that Wolfgang saw on his look-about. Marik: "They might try to eat us." Shelley: " I don't like the look of that. We've been seeing carnivorous vine activity around here." Beltarne: "Aye, we've been stumbling across a fair amount of the Strangler variety." Wolfgang: "Want me to see how far the vines go?" GM: Also, now that you're out from under the trees, you can see a lot more wind. GM: Err, clouds. And its windy. GM: Is what I meant. Marik: "I'd hate to simply turn around, and I doubt slogging through that swamp to the north will be any better." Marik: "Just keep a sharp eye open." Wolfgang: "Yah, it covered the whole other shore" GM: Looking to the southwest, you can see visible areas that aren't too foresty, though still viney. GM: It would mostly be easier to cross the open(ish) ground. Marik: "See what you can find out, Wolfgang." ** Wolfgang flies up and does some aeriel scouting ** whispering to Marik, Looking from here, Marik thinks the riverbed is less than a mile wide and probably not too deep - 1' to 3' in most places, at least because of the vines. Wolfgang's initial reports where not so good. Marik: ((Just to be clear: It's vines+forest or vines w/o forest, no non-vine option?)) whispering to Wolfgang, The swamp is wide, and from here, forest covers the ground as far as you can easily see to the south - the clouds are producing a lot of haze and limiting visibility. Shelley: (( water is the non-vine option I believe. )) GM: Pretty much. Beltarne: ((There's vines in the water too, IIRC.) GM: Just to the immediate south in the riverbed. GM: The main lake is not viney that you have seen. ** Wolfgang lands ** GM: Not that you have gone in to check or anything. Wolfgang: "Looks like we have forest to the south a long ways, kind of cloudy though" Marik: "Right. South, across the river - it doesn't look more than a foot deep - and through that clear patch on the shore." GM: Wolfgang could see some mountains/hills on the edge of his vision to the south, somewhere between 5 and 20 miles away. ** Shelley eyes Ghazeb. "Would you prefer to ride on Adam for this part?" ** Beltarne: "Ware the damn vines." Shelley: "He's very dependable. Doesn't start suddenly like Clyde there. Bit of a boney ride though." GM: I should note that in general, the land/lake interface in this area is, uhm, wet. GM: Often swampy. ** Beltarne offers Marik his 2 yard pole. "Need this to probe for the bottom?" ** GM: Just so you know. ** Marik shakes his head. "Not afraid of a bit of dunking, I'll just take it careful." ** Beltarne: Should we be drawing more inferences than that we'll get wet to the waist or so? Ghazeb: Ghazeb does not like to get wet. But the undead mule is...disturbing. GM: ? I'm not sure what you mean. ** Wolfgang grabs his polearm, flies out and tests the water depth ** GM: You're walking through a vine choked riverbed. The vines are thick enough to form miniature mud dams in places, you can probably walk across some of them. Shelley: I'd be more worried about the vines eating the scout, than a sinkhole. Beltarne: I mean are you saying that it's swampy and therefore something, or just that it's swampy. Shelley: But sinkholes suck too. GM: Other places, you may want wading boots if we were paying attention to that kind of detail. GM: Well, its in the West March. GM: I wouldn't say that hazardous plants go with the terrain, but you have been seeing lots of dead corpses associated with strangler vines. Shelley: "Big GM Hints" Beltarne: Right. Beltarne: Noted Wolfgang: Can Marik tell which are regular and which are going to try and kill us before we're right on them? GM: Water depth is usually 1-3 feet, as noted before, plus some backfills that are clearly much deeper but you can generally get around. Marik: None of this is 'regular'. Just going on record saying that. Not likely all of it is killer, but none of it is normal. Thasos: ((normal is too subjective to use in the west march)) Wolfgang: OK, regular = won't try to kill me for wolfgang Wolfgang: "I can fly above and try to save you from the inevitable vine attacks" Narrator: The delvers pick their way through the swamp, tromping into shallow water and balancing across wide vines. Shelley: If Ghazeb isn't riding, Shelley is, BTW. Ghazeb: Ghazeb will walk Narrator: By the time they get to drier land, Wolfgang is dropping after a long day walking with little flying. ** Thasos can't help but grin as he looks at Ghazeb's wet feet. ** GM: As you try to find a suitable campsite, you come across a wide patch of torn up ground. Strange, broad-bladed javelins have been tossed into the ground in a few places. Thasos: ((random or in a pattern?)) GM: Random. GM: Marik, looking at the tracks, thinks it was another set of those weird plant-lions, chased by a half-dozen or so of those critters with the strange footprints. Marik: Which I suspect are plant-men. Marik: Which is just creepy. GM: Well. GM: Creeped out, you make camp elsewhere. Marik: Odd that they wouldn't retrieve their weapons, though. Marik: Wooden hafts with steel heads? Wolfgang: Attack from below? Beltarne: Was it recent? Marik: Or stone? Beltarne: Obsidian, I bet. Beltarne: Isn't there obsidian all along the lake bottom to the west? GM: They're pretty splintered. GM: (chipped) obsidian heads on the spears GM: Sorry, adjusting food records. GM: The night is uneventful, though creepy. The winds die down around midnight, leaving the air still. Marik: ((How bad an idea is foraging in this area?)) GM: It's the West March. GM: Beyond that, you'll have to make your own decisions based on the information provided. Marik: Right! Foraging. Marik: And scouting. Beltarne: Naturalist roll to assist Marik! Beltarne: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 3,5,3 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Shelley: Unless Necromancy helps here, y'all are on your own. Marik: Survival (Creepy Vine-Infested Wilderness): 3d6.skill(16,0) => 3,4,2 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 GM: You guys collect 8 meals of grubs, roots, and leaves. Marik: Roasted roots. Tasty. Beltarne: Some of my best friends are roots ** Thasos looks dubious. ** ** Wolfgang thinks the grubs are extra delicious ** ** Shelley absentmindedly eats her roasted tubers while working on trying to maintain the Goon Squad. ** GM: Make an appropriate roll! Thasos: er what? Shelley: That was... thaumatology (Necromancy)? ** Wolfgang is amazed we haven't run across any replacements ** GM: Surgery, I think. Thasos: oh Shelley: Surgery/TL3 (Human) (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,2,2 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 GM: They all heal 1 HP from your repairs! Shelley: Hurray! GM: So a little bit about the immediate terrain. GM: The shoreline runs north-south (more or less) for around 1/2 mile, then turns southwest for several miles, and then northwest as it edges up to the peninsula on the map. Marik: I think the plan is 'follow the shore, cut across the peninsula, and continue on like that'. GM: The immediate area is most free of trees, but full of vines, and goes from your camp, to the knee in the shoreline, out to a forest to the southwest around a mile away. The forest is maybe a mile to a mile and a half wide, east-west, and runs from the shore to... well, the mountains, if Wolfgang is right. GM: Alright, that's easy enough. GM: Slope people are Ghazeb and Marik. Hiking rolls from the slow people! GM: Please. GM: Assuming you want to walk fast. Wolfgang: we might want to avoid the swampy bits too Ghazeb: Here goes again tho Hiking 3d6.skill(12,0) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 Shelley: I missed the call for hiking! Marik: Hiking: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 2,4,5 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Shelley: Can I substitute Riding, if I'm riding? GM: Only the slow people need to roll. Marik: I think he only wanted rolls from slow people. Thasos: Hiking (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 2,3,3 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 Beltarne: Hiking (12) 3d6.skill(12,1) => 3,1,6 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 Beltarne: HA! GM: Basically, once Ghazeb hits everyone else's walking pace, having EVERYONE ELSE WHO IS ALREADY FASTER go even faster doesn't help. Beltarne: Finally!!! Beltarne: I wanted to succeed at a hiking roll, damn it. GM: Right, hang on, let me do some math. GM: An hour's walk gets you around the shore and into the forest. GM: Another hour gets you through the forest and on to the east edge of the peninsula. GM: As you march northwest, Thasos' nose perks up. whispering to Thasos, Someone has been burning incense around here. GM: Everyone else can make Smell tests at -2. Shelley: Not everyone :D Marik: Perception: 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 6,5,4 = 15 vs (14) or less Failure! by 1 ** Thasos sniffs and holds up a hand. ** Marik: What the hell, 14? Ghazeb: Smell 3d6.skill(11,-2) => 3,6,3 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 Wolfgang: Per (10) 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 3,5,1 = 9 vs (8) or less Failure! by 1 Beltarne: Taste/Smell (14) 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 2,5,6 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 ** Shelley is blissfully unaware. ** ** Thasos jabs an elbow - not too hard - into the side of whoever is next to him. ** GM: Beltarne! Thasos: ((more into the side of the head i guess... sorry :D)) GM: Does anyone respond to Thasos' inscrutable gestures? Beltarne: What? ** Marik pulls an arrow, nocks it, and finds cover? ** Shelley: I presume Beltarne will go Ow. ** Thasos is sniffing and looking around. ** Beltarne: "What is it, lad?" Marik: Stealth: 3d6.skill(18,-5) => 3,4,4 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 ** Beltarne looks around for whatever has spooked Thasos ** ** Wolfgang gains some altitude ** ** Thasos points at the ground and waves his fingers in the air. ** Beltarne: "Vines?" ** Thasos shakes his head. He thumps his chest and pats Beltarne on the shoulder. ** ** Shelley dismounts, but checks the ground before she does for snakes, vines, or giant bugs. ** Shelley: "Snakes?" Wolfgang: "Write it out man!" ** Thasos takes out his scribe kit and tears off a tiny piece of paper to write a single word. He hands it to Beltarne. ** Shelley: (( oh hey, if we camped, I'm at full HP aye? )) GM: Sure. Beltarne: "Incense?" ** Thasos nods. ** ** Thasos points at the ground with one hand, and waves in a circle with the other. ** ** Thasos sniffs for emphasis. ** Shelley: "All around us?" ** Marik begins scouting around stealthily to see if he can find the source of the incense. ** ** Shelley looks around. "Are we trampling on whatever plant you make incense out of?" ** ** Wolfgang looks for faint smoke ** whispering to Thasos, Looking around, you can see a good meditation point up a small hill, above some rocks. ** Thasos points up the hill, above some rocks. ** ** Thasos sneaks in that direction. ** Thasos: Stealth (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 4,3,1 = 8 vs (15) or less Success! by 7 ** Beltarne follows Thasos. ** Beltarne: Stealth (12) 3d6.skill(12,-1) => 2,4,2 = 8 vs (11) or less Success! by 3 ** Ghazeb will follow Thasos. Stealth 3d6.skill(15,0) => 2,5,6 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 ** ** Shelley looks skeptically at her brutalized sidekicks, and instructs Alpha and Gamma to follow quietly, while the other three guard the horses. ** Shelley: Er, Epsilon and Gamma. Shelley: Er. Shelley: Brain. Shelley: Alpha, Epsilon. I can count. really. GM: You successfully sneak up on a bunch of ash coated rocks. Strange symbols are painted around them, neither Shelley or Beltarne recognize them. Thasos: ((do I smell it just as strongly here?)) Thasos: ((or i guess i should say, most strongly?)) GM: More strongly. Everyone can vaguely smell incense now. Faded, and old. Shelley: (( except Shelley. )) ** Shelley examines the setup sceptically. "That looks... sort of pointless." ** ** Wolfgang circles the hilltop looking for trouble ** ** Thasos sits on the ground, demonstrating meditation. ** Beltarne: "Do you know what the symbols mean?" ** Thasos stands back up and looks at the symbols. ** ** Shelley has a moment of understanding. "Aha! It's a ... " *waves hands about* "... foreign thing." ** ** Ghazeb will clean the ash off one of the rocks. ** ** Beltarne winces and steps away from the Ghazeb. ** Beltarne: "Are you sure that's wise lad?" Ghazeb: "Wise? Probably not." Ghazeb grins and continues. ** Thasos stares intently at the symbols and finally shrugs helplessly. ** Wolfgang: "We done here?" GM: You continue on up the coast, curious about the meaning of the weird little ashes. Beltarne: "I guess so." GM: ... ahead of you to the northwest , there's more swamp. Due west, more trees. Same with east and south. North is lake. GM: Which way do you want to go? Thasos: ((if he was smarter, Thasos would have tried burning something and meditating :D being dumb is a good defense against dangerous curiosity)) Marik: By 'more swam' do you mean the area labeled 'more swamp' on the southern portion of the map? Wolfgang: "Go west around the swamp? seems the most direct way" Marik: I didn't think we'd traveled that far. Marik: But yes, 'west around the swamp' seems right. Shelley: Around swamp is better than through swamp. Soggy ground is slow. GM: No, now that you're closer, the forest cuts north across the peninsula all the way to lake - except for an area that is swamp. Beltarne: Yeah, skirting the treeline to the West, I think. Beltarne: Bah. GM: Okay, good enough. Thasos: ((we don't want to go too far west)) Marik: ((I suspect we're still at a point where 'west' will end us in the lake.)) Beltarne: I figure skirting the treeline lets us be on relatively solid ground without ruining our sightlines. Thasos: ((makes sense to me)) Wolfgang: OK, WSW then Wolfgang: follow the forest edge Beltarne: Clear enough Mark? GM: Alright, another 2 hours march gets you on the southeast shore of the lake. The shore has turned southwest, heading down toward the edge of Marik's map. It's mostly a clear shot, though you have to dodge some coves and creeks. Shelley: Sounds good here if that's what you're waiting on. GM: No, just typing, sorry. GM: As you head southwest along the shoreline, it becomes apparent that the a river is feeding into the lake at the very south end of Marik's map. GM: Everyone make vision checks at -2. Shelley: Vision (12) 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 6,1,1 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 Thasos: Vision (11) 3d6.skill(11,-2) => 4,2,5 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 Ghazeb: Vision 3d6.skill(11,-2) => 5,5,2 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 Beltarne: Vision (14) 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 6,3,4 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 Marik: Vision: 3d6.skill(16,+2-2) => 3,1,2 = 6 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 Wolfgang: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-2) => 1,3,6 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 whispering to Shelley, Some of the vines ahead of you look very similar to some of those plant-lions that ambushed you in the woods yesterday. One of them is moving. whispering to Wolfgang, Some of the vines ahead of you look very similar to some of those plant-lions that ambushed you in the woods yesterday. One of them is moving. Marik: ((Yeah. The elf saw it. Raise your hand if you're surprised.)) ** Shelley starts, and draws her skull-rod. "Uh. Lions." ** ** Thasos readies his meteor hammer. ** whispering to Marik, 5 of those plant lion things are preparing to ambush you guys. You haven't stumbled into their ambush zone yet. ** Ghazeb readies his sword. ** ** Beltarne grins, "More loot!" and tightens his grip on his axe. ** Marik: "There are five of them and we haven't stumbled into the ambush zone yet." Marik: "I think we'd best go around." Wolfgang: "Yah, I don't remember loot from them" Beltarne: "... or we could counter-ambush them." Shelley: "They're valuable in town apparently." Beltarne: "That's because you chopped up all the valuable bits on the last one, Wolfgang." Beltarne: "Granted, while keeping them from eating me." Marik: "Five of them. Six of us. I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather be the odd man out than have to deal with one of those hand-to-hand again." Wolfgang: "Yah, so unless you know a way not to do that to these..." Beltarne: ".... we could get lucky..." ** Ghazeb looks dubiously at his sword. "Ghazeb does not think he can avoid chopping them to bits." ** Wolfgang: "I'd rather go around, I don't need more broken sticks" Shelley: "I can, I suppose, but I think I only escaped last time because they thought I was pointless." Ghazeb: "Do we need to sneak to avoid them?" ** Thasos ponders, then agrees with Wolfgang. ** ** Beltarne sighs forlornly. "Fine. But don't blame me if we get back without enough cash for beer money." ** GM: Stealth rolls to avoid the monsters without taking a huge amount of time. GM: ... except Wolfgang, who can reasonably just fly over. Marik: Stealth: 3d6.skill(18,0) => 2,5,5 = 12 vs (18) or less Success! by 6 Shelley: Stealth (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 6,6,1 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 Ghazeb: Stealth (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 4,6,2 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 Skeleton: Stealth (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 4,6,5 = 15 vs (13) or less Failure! by 2 Includes: +2pts from 'Skeletal Servitor' Thasos: Stealth (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 1,6,6 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 Beltarne: Stealth (12) 3d6.skill(12,-1) => 1,6,1 = 8 vs (11) or less Success! by 3 ** Wolfgang just flies over and keeps an eye on Clyde ** GM: Hey, map! GM: There's a bunch of lions lying in wait to the northwest. Thasos: ((i noticed)) Marik: ((1: I seem to recall arrows being less than useless on these guys. 2: Am I Hidden™ by virtue of having made that stealth roll by 5, or should I roll it again?)) Narrator: The delvers are creeping past the lions when suddenly Shelley crunches an old vine and the lions turn to look at you, then start standing up to move. GM: Everyone who is succeeded with stealth is hidden. GM: okay, let's go. Shelley: er. So basically, me, and my goon squad aren't :D Wolfgang: and me 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Thasos) GM: Hidden people can move at half speed and stay hidden. GM: As a Move, I mean. Ghazeb: OK...I will move and stay hidden GM: Move 3 hexes, then. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Thasos (on deck: 28 Marik) Ghazeb: done ** Thasos also moves sneakily forward. ** 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 28 Skeletal Automata) Marik: Move. ### GM: Oh. The yellow ground is mostly clear. GM: the darker green-gray areas are thick with vines. It's no slower to move through them, but the footing is too uncertain for retreats. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Skeletal Automata (on deck: 28 Thorn Lions) ** Skeleton continue "sneaking" forward idiotically. ** GM: Move 'em. Skeleton: I seem to be short a goon. Skeleton: In a saddlebag or something? Marik: ((Is it still uncertain footing for those of us with Perfect Balance?)) Skeleton: Oh found him. Skeleton: *** GM: I guess not, Perfect Balance should be worth something. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Thorn Lions (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Marik: (("All the sure-footed perks ever rolled into one" sounds about right, yeah. :P)) Thorn Lions: Charge forward, preparing to taking down the skeletal automata. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) ** Beltarne moves sneakily forward. ** Beltarne: ### 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Shelley) Wolfgang: fly up, FD hatchet, throw at #5, FD hatchet Wolfgang: +1 size, -2 bulk Wolfgang: Fast-Draw (Axe/Mace) (15) 3d6.skill(15,+1) => 5,1,6 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 Includes: +1 from 'Combat Reflexes' Wolfgang: and from flank Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6.attack(16,+1-2) => 1,5,6 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 Thorn Lions: Dodge! 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 6,1,6 = 13 vs (8) or less Failure! by 5 Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6-1 => 1,4,6,-1 = (10) cut Beltarne: ((Wolfgang, have I mentioned how very very glad I am that you're on our side?)) Wolfgang: Fast-Draw (Axe/Mace) (15) 3d6.skill(15,+1) => 1,1,4 = 6 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 Includes: +1 from 'Combat Reflexes' Wolfgang: ((yes, I'd be dead without you and Marik tho)) Narrator: The thorn lion stumbles as Wolfgang's axe cuts into it. 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Shelley (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) ** Shelley is not fooled by the lions. Especially since they're charging. "Boneheads! Alpha and Epsilon, get the lions! The rest of you guard the horses!" ** Shelley: Yellow is bad footing for +1 move? Shelley: Or is that bushes? GM: Nope, no movement penalties until you enter a tree. Beltarne: ((Just no retreating)) ** Shelley moves up. ** Shelley: *** Shelley: (( Not trying to sneak any more obviously )) GM: You can retreat on yellow. Just not green. So where Thasos and Delta currently are. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Thasos) ** Thasos waves at Ghazeb to catch up. ** Ghazeb: Move up to closest lion. ** Thasos might have made a rude gesture too. ** Ghazeb: still too far to attack...done Thasos: ((will be close enough next round I'm sure :D)) 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Thasos (on deck: 28 Marik) Thasos: step and attack #5 with DA x2 GM: alright. Thasos: ATTACK: may step; may defend, Meteor Hammer 3d6.skill(18,-4) => 4,3,3 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 , DECEPTIVE: -2 to attack per -1 target's defense Thorn Lions: Dodge! 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 5,3,3 = 11 vs (8) or less Failure! by 3 Thasos: Meteor Hammer 2d6+3+0 => 5,1,3,0 = (9) cr Thasos: ((meh)) Thorn Lions: Crumples, sliding across the ground. Thasos: ((ooh!)) 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 28 Skeletal Automata) whispering to Marik, Make a Perception -5 check, please. ** Thasos grins at Ghazeb. ** Marik: I have Lion 4 at 12 hexes, an arrow nocked, and I'm hidden. Does it have eyes? GM: Not that you can tell. GM: Just thorns where the eyes should be. GM: You have no idea how they see. Marik: I hate these things. Marik: Right foreleg. Marik: I can't get my speed-range table to open and blame Win7. Marik: What's my penalty at 12 hexes? Wolfgang: -5 GM: Right. Wolfgang: ((has paper range tables)) Marik: I maintain cover and turn south to face the vine men. Marik: ### 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Skeletal Automata (on deck: 28 Thorn Lions) Skeleton: Three brutalized goons retreat, two reasonably OK goons advance! ** Marik tries a bird call as warning, on the off chance that one of the PCs will catch on. ** Marik: Mimicry (Bird Calls): 3d6.skill(12,0) => 1,3,6 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Marik: Luck! Marik: Mimicry (Bird Calls): 3d6.skill(12,0) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 Marik: Mimicry (Bird Calls): 3d6.skill(12,0) => 6,6,6 = 18 vs (12) or less Critical Failure! B556 Skeleton: *** Marik: I like that original roll. GM: Shelley, done moving the goons? Shelley: Yep, thus *** GM: Oh, sorry. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Thorn Lions (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Thorn Lions: 2 thorn lions move southeast, coming around the flank. Thorn Lions: lion 4 moves around to Wolfgang's flank and jumps, trying to leap onto his back 3d6.skill(16,4-4) => 4,4,3 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 Flying Tackle, DA-4/-2 ** Thasos knows a flanking maneuver when he sees one, and points at them. ** Thorn Lions: Lion 3 moves to attack Thasos but doesn't quite reach. Wolfgang: retreat and block Wolfgang: eliminates runaround? GM: Nope. Wolfgang: Block (13) 3d6.skill(13,-2+1+3) => 3,2,1 = 6 vs (15) or less Success! by 9 GM: ... okay. GM: Certainly succeeded. ** Thasos grins as the target conveniently presents itself. ** GM: Make an aerobatics roll to stay flying as the lion coincides with your wing space, even briefly. GM: Wolfgang? Wolfgang: Aerobatics (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 3,4,5 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 GM: Thanks! 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) ** Beltarne sneak some moar!!! ** Beltarne: ### 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Shelley) Wolfgang: up, around and throw at #3 Wolfgang: then FD Wolfgang: +1 size, -2 bulk Wolfgang: runaround GM: That's some tight turning, aerobatics roll at -2. GM: No, okay, from there your fine, never mind. Wolfgang: Aerobatics (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 3,3,5 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Wolfgang: (grr, no real cancel) Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6.attack(16,+1-2) => 2,1,2 = 5 vs (15) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 3,1,4 = 8 Damage penetrating DR does double shock (-8 max) AND if it hits the victim's limb, it's crippled for 16-HT seconds (unless wound is enough to cripple permanently!). B556 Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6-1 => 2,6,4,-1 = (11) cut 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Shelley (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) Wolfgang: Fast-Draw (Axe/Mace) (15) 3d6.skill(15,+1) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 Includes: +1 from 'Combat Reflexes' ** Shelley shouts "Umrijeti s boli smrti!" as she advances, casting Deathtouch, standard combat casting, and stepping one hex. ** Shelley: Deathtouch (Deathly) (16) 3d6.skill(16,+1) => 4,3,5 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 for 3 => 3 FP Shelley: and done. Shelley: 3d deathtouch. GM: 'kay. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Thasos) Ghazeb: Run up to lion #3. Heroic charge? GM: Not allowed. Ghazeb: Attack: 3d6.skill(21,0-0) => 5,1,5 = 11 vs (21) or less Success! by 10 Thasos: you could all-out-attack Shelley: (I wouldn't recommend that) Wolfgang: ((no! it's a trap!)) Thasos: why not? there's nothing near to attack him Ghazeb: oh noe heroic...then regular move attack then GM: Do it! You can handle it! Beltarne: ((Don't be a sissy. Real men AoA all the time!!!)) Ghazeb: 3d6.skill(9,0) => 3,5,3 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 GM: Okay, with a regular move and attack you miss, can't retreat, and can't parry. Ghazeb: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Thasos (on deck: 28 Marik) Marik: ((The first rule of GURPS fight club is you do not. All out. Attack.)) Beltarne: ((I thought it was always bring beer.)) Thasos: I'm going to DA x2 on #3, then step Ghazeb: oh yeah sorry my attack was on #4 GM: -3 for people in the way. Thasos: er... WHO? Ghazeb: Thasos should be clear Thasos: #3 is right in front of me GM: Oh, you're right, stupid labels. GM: go for it! Thasos: i couldn't hit someone else if i tried :D Ghazeb: i said wrong number Thasos: ATTACK: may step; may defend, Meteor Hammer 3d6.skill(18,-4) => 2,5,3 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 , DECEPTIVE: -2 to attack per -1 target's defense Thorn Lions: Dodge! 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 1,2,6 = 9 vs (8) or less Failure! by 1 ** Thasos grins as his weapon slams into the plant beast. ** Thasos: Meteor Hammer 2d6+3+0 => 5,1,3,0 = (9) cr ** Thasos moves to catch that flank. ** 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 28 Skeletal Automata) Marik: Step. Aim at the lead vine man. (Turn 1) Marik: ### 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Skeletal Automata (on deck: 28 Thorn Lions) Shelley: Continuing Move actions as instructed! GM: I should note that everyone heard a birdcry from roughly Marik's position. Skeleton: Done. GM: A signal for "additional danger" 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Thorn Lions (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Thorn Lions: Lion 4 kneels. Thorn Lions: Lion 3 slams Thasos 3d6.skill(16) => 5,5,4 = 14 vs (16) or less Success! by 2 Thasos: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 6,4,6 = 16 vs (11) or less Failure! by 5 Thasos: ((oops)) GM: Thasos takes 4d6+1 => 6,3,3,4,1 = (17) of knockback damage; the lion takes 2d6+2 => 6,2,2 = (10) of knockback GM: Thasos is knocked back 1 yards and must roll DX-1 to stay standing. Thasos: DX (16) 3d6.skill(16,-1) => 5,5,6 = 16 vs (15) or less Failure! by 1 ** Thasos is knocked to the ground. ** GM: Yes, indeed. Thorn Lions: Lions 1, 2 come in on the flank. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Beltarne: Flurry of Blows on the one next to me. Beltarne: -3 for each, yes? GM: uhm. rapid strike with flurry, is that what you want? yeah, -3 each, 1 fp per attack. Beltarne: Right Beltarne: Axe/Mace (18) 3d6.skill(18,-3) => 3,5,2 = 10 vs (15) or less Success! by 5 Includes: +1 from 'Pickaxe Penchant', +3 from 'Extra Pickaxe Penchant' Beltarne: Axe/Mace (18) 3d6.skill(18,-3) => 4,6,3 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 Includes: +1 from 'Pickaxe Penchant', +3 from 'Extra Pickaxe Penchant' whispering to Wolfgang, Make a Vision roll at -3 Thorn Lions: Sees a dwarf rear up, smacking with an axe, and dodges! 3d6.skill(10,-4) => 3,6,6 = 15 vs (6) or less Failure! by 9 3d6.skill(10,-4) => 5,1,4 = 10 vs (6) or less Failure! by 4 Beltarne: Axe * Primary 1d6+4 => 5,4 = (9) cut Beltarne: Axe * Primary 1d6+4 => 4,4 = (8) cut Beltarne: "Stay away from my horse!" Thorn Lions: Collapses as Beltarne shears through the shoulder area. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Shelley) GM: You have a whisper. Wolfgang: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-3) => 4,6,5 = 15 vs (10) or less Failure! by 5 GM: Well, you didn't *see* anything. Wolfgang: OK, can I target the back of the lion to avoid hitting Thasos? Wolfgang: since he's not in that hex? GM: Actually, he is since he's prone and the lion is standing over him. Wolfgang: oh :( Wolfgang: I'll throw on my way in then, no def Wolfgang: +1-2 Wolfgang: #3 Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6.attack(16,+1-2) => 4,5,3 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 Wolfgang: Hatchet 3d6-1 => 5,3,1,-1 = (8) cut GM: uhm. GM: move and attack penalty. GM: range penalty? Wolfgang: -2 for bulk GM: -2 for the guy in the space? Wolfgang: no range, due to height GM: I'm only see a single -2 penalty. Wolfgang: oh, forgot the -2, still hits Wolfgang: for Thasos GM: looks bogus but okay. GM: you hurt it but it's still going. 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Shelley (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) Wolfgang: Fast-Draw (Axe/Mace) (15) 3d6.skill(15,+1+1) => 4,6,1 = 11 vs (17) or less Success! by 6 Includes: +1 from 'Combat Reflexes' Thasos: ((how come I whomped that first one with one hit?)) ** Skeleton lunges forward but doesn't make it far enough to kick ass this turn. Of course. (Move) ** GM: After Wolfgang hit it with an axe? GM: Shelley? Shelley: Er. Me Shelley: Not skeleton. Shelley: Oh hey! Shelley: It's moved closer! ** Ghazeb Rapid Strikes lion #4 ** Shelley: No, that's delta, never mind. Shelley: Sorry. Shelley: Nearly moved the wrong figure. Ghazeb: Attack: 3d6.skill(21,-3-0) => 1,3,3 = 7 vs (18) or less Success! by 11 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 29 Ghazeb (on deck: 28 Thasos) Ghazeb: Attack: 3d6.skill(21,-3-0) => 6,6,6 = 18 vs (18) or less Critical Failure! B556 Ghazeb: oops GM: Luck? Ghazeb: ya Ghazeb: Attack: 3d6.skill(21,-3-0) => 6,5,5 = 16 vs (18) or less Success! by 2 Ghazeb: Attack: 3d6.skill(21,-3-0) => 6,2,1 = 9 vs (18) or less Success! by 9 Ghazeb: um i don't know how to do the automatic DA so -1 defense on those Thorn Lions: Dodge! 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 5,2,6 = 13 vs (8) or less Failure! by 5 and 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 3,4,2 = 9 vs (8) or less Failure! by 1 Ghazeb: Scimitar Damage 2d6+6 => 2,1,6 = (9) cutting. Ghazeb: Scimitar Damage 2d6+6 => 3,5,6 = (14) cutting. Thorn Lions: collapses as Ghazeb cuts it to pieces. Thasos: ((you just add the -2 for each -1 to the target's defense)) Ghazeb: yeah i forgot it wouldnt do it auto for me Ghazeb: ### Ghazeb: well turn to face other lions after Ghazeb: turn Thasos: ((need more sophisticated macros)) 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Thasos (on deck: 28 Marik) Ghazeb: and step as well...sorry Thasos: ((can i karate while prone?)) GM: Sure, -4 to attack in melee while prone. Thasos: ((hmmm - how about bite?)) GM: Yep, those too. Thasos: (still -4?) GM: yep. Thasos: (fair nuff - i'll bit him) Ghazeb: ((don't you have horns?)) Ghazeb: ((oh nvm impaling bad) Thasos: actually... I'm just going with karate Thasos: and I'm going to telegraph it GM: okay. Thasos: ATTACK: may step; may defend, Karate * Punch 3d6.skill(15,-4) => 5,5,3 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 , TELEGRAPHED: attack is +4, defender has +2 defenses GM: Hits with the telegraphed. Thasos: er, success by 2 Thorn Lions: Dodge 3d6.skill(10,2) => 1,2,2 = 5 vs (12) or less Success! by 7 Thasos: meh 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 28 Skeletal Automata) ** Thasos swings with a fist and misses by > that much. ** Marik: Aim at the lead vineman (Turn 2). What's the current range? Marik: Oh, there they are. Marik: Never mind. Marik: I've just now seen them on the map. The aim target is 'Big Vineman'. Marik: Since he was in the lead till a second ago. GM: They're on the map now. GM: Pick your target. Marik: Big Vineman 1. GM: okay! 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Skeletal Automata (on deck: 28 Thorn Lions) Skeleton: Well hey there's a lion right here! Skeleton: Epsilon will Step and attack, Gamma will Committed Attack (trading the +2 to hit for the extra step) Skeleton: both going after Lion #3 cuz hey. GM: Don't forget the -2 for Thasos being on the ground. Skeleton: Indeed! Skeleton: First is E, second is G Skeleton: Axe/Mace (14) 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 3,2,1 = 6 vs (12) or less Success! by 6 Includes: +4pts from 'Skeletal Servitor' Skeleton: Axe/Mace (14) 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 4,3,4 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Includes: +4pts from 'Skeletal Servitor' Thorn Lions: Dodge Gamma! 3d6.skill(10) => 5,4,1 = 10 vs (10) or less Success! by 0 Dodge Epsilon 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 3,2,1 = 6 vs (8) or less Success! by 2 Skeleton: Bah. GM: Hit at Thasos? 3d6.skill(9) => 5,4,5 = 14 vs (9) or less Failure! by 5 3d6.skill(9) => 1,3,5 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 GM: Thasos, Epsilon is going to connect with an axe. Shelley: Sorry about that. Thasos: i can dodge? GM: Or parry, or whatever. at -3 for being prone. Thasos: hrm Ghazeb: ((should be able to...not grappled)) Thasos: Meteor Hammer parry 3d6.skill(11,-3) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (8) or less Failure! by 5 Thasos: bah Thasos: not my night Skeleton: Axe 2d6+2 => 4,6,2 = (12) cut Skeleton: Oooooh. Ghazeb: The skeletons! They turn on us! Skeleton: Why cant I roll like that against lions? Thasos: it's berserk time! GM: Roll HT to avoid major wound, Thasos. GM: Oh, that too. Thasos: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 5,4,4 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 Thasos: I'm going to waive the roll - i am good and mad now Narrator: Epsilon's eyes flare red as it brings the axe down on the lion, missing narrowly and cutting into Thasos. Its fanged grin seems wider than normal, though that isn't possible. ** Thasos grins right back, frothing at the mouth. ** 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Thorn Lions (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Thasos: ((Thasos is going to pick his teeth with your goon mwahahaha)) Shelley: Sigh. Shelley: E's the one who has hitpoints left. Thorn Lions: Spins around, savaging Thasos with his teeth 3d6.skill(16) => 4,5,6 = 15 vs (16) or less Success! by 1 , going for the born biter grapple to the body. Thorn Lions: Thorn Lion 2 charges Beltarne 3d6.skill(16) => 2,3,2 = 7 vs (16) or less Success! by 9 Thasos: Meteor Hammer parry 3d6.skill(11,0) => 5,6,6 = 17 vs (11) or less Critical Failure! B556 Thasos: ((FML)) Beltarne: Beltarne Furiously dodges!!! Thorn Lions: Does 2d6+1 => 2,2,1 = (5) cutting damage to Thasos Beltarne: and retreats Beltarne: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,+3+2) => 1,1,2 = 4 vs (16) or less Critical Success! B556 Beltarne: Wow ** Thasos feels nothing. ** 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Beltarne: If I step back into his back hex does he still get a defense? GM: Yes, but at -6 for being prone and flanked. Beltarne: Okay, I step into his back hex and AoA(Double) Beltarne: -4 DA on both Beltarne: Axe/Mace (18) 3d6.skill(18,-4) => 1,5,5 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Includes: +1 from 'Pickaxe Penchant', +3 from 'Extra Pickaxe Penchant' Beltarne: Axe/Mace (18) 3d6.skill(18,-4) => 2,2,1 = 5 vs (14) or less Success! by 9 Includes: +1 from 'Pickaxe Penchant', +3 from 'Extra Pickaxe Penchant' Thorn Lions: Dodge 3d6.skill(10,-6) => 2,2,2 = 6 vs (4) or less Failure! by 2 3d6.skill(10,-6) => 3,5,3 = 11 vs (4) or less Failure! by 7 Beltarne: -2/-4, that is. Beltarne: Axe * Primary 1d6+4 => 2,4 = (6) cut Beltarne: Axe * Primary 1d6+4 => 2,4 = (6) cut Thorn Lions: shudders angrily! 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Shelley) Wolfgang: hmm, resist attacking the one on Thasos? Wolfgang: 3d6.skill(15,0) => 3,4,3 = 10 vs (15) or less Success! by 5 Wolfgang: yar Wolfgang: move and wild swing on the lion, flank and them move up near Clyde Wolfgang: Axe (Kopfen) 3d6.attack(20,-11) => 3,2,5 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Wolfgang: luck! Wolfgang: Axe (Kopfen) 3d6.attack(20,-11) => 6,2,3 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 Wolfgang: Axe (Kopfen) 3d6.attack(20,-11) => 5,5,1 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 Wolfgang: bah GM: which lion? Wolfgang: 2 GM: okay. 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Shelley (on deck: 24 Fast Vinemen) Shelley: step up to lion #3 and whack it's rear hex. and I had the same question as Garion but you've answered it. :D Shelley: +1 for size, anything else? GM: Nope. Shelley: Rod * broadsword swing 3d6.skill(15,+1) => 2,1,1 = 4 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 12 B556 Shelley: I'll buy that for a dollar. GM: Roll damage and damage. Shelley: Owch, with a 3d deathtouch too. Shelley: Rod * broadsword swing 1d6 => 6 = (6) cr Shelley: Owch! Shelley: Deathtouch (Deathly) 3d6 => 4,3,5 = (12) spcl Ghazeb: ((Lion go splat.)) GM: oh, hey 3d6.crit_hit() => 1,5,1 = 7 If any damage penetrates DR, treat as major wound. See B420 for major wounds. B556 Shelley: sporfl. Shelley: Sort of redundant. Thorn Lions: Collapses as black energy flows across it. 9) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Fast Vinemen (on deck: 22 Vinemen) Vinemen: 2 fast vinemen charge forward. 10) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Vinemen (on deck: 29 Ghazeb) Vinemen: 7 more vinemen charge forward. Vinemen: 3d6.skill(11) => 5,2,5 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Vinemen: One almost overruns Marik without noticing.